The present disclosure relates generally to communication and various hearing systems, devices, and methods. Hearing is an important sense for people and allows them to listen to and understand others. Although significant progress has been made in providing subjects who have hearing deficiency with improved hearing aids, a wide adoption of the hearing aids among the population is still not achieved. One of the reasons is that there is still a stigma attached in wearing hearing aids, and in at least some instances users of prior hearing aids may be perceived as handicapped. This perception can be related, for example, among other things to their appearance. The hearing devices in general (that are used by users with normal hearing and with the hearing deficiency, and that are not limited to those that have hearing aids capabilities) also has a room for improvement.
Recent improvements in computer related technology have created an opportunity for people to interact, provide and have access to data. The Internet, cloud computing, smart phones and wireless technology have created an environment where users can share and access data in many ways.
Wearable computer interface devices provide a human information interface that allows users to interact and provide data to each other. However, the prior wearable computer interface devices can be less than ideal in at least some respects. For example, such devices can be somewhat larger than would be ideal. Such devices can provide a wearable display and audio to the user. However, the display can be somewhat larger than would be ideal, and the sound quality can be somewhat less than would be ideal. Earbuds, for example, can provide high sound quality for an input audio signal, however, such devices can occlude the ear canal in at least some instances and provide a less than ideal user interface where the user would both like to listen to the audio signal and listen to people with whom the user is interacting. Also, with an open ear canal, at least some of the prior hearing devices can transmit sound in a manner that is sufficiently loud for a person other than the user to perceive the sound, which can diminish the privacy of the user in at least some instances.
In light of the above, there is a need for improved listening and computer interface devices, especially those that could be used in combination with the hearing devices and systems. There is also a need for improving performance of such devices.